Tecna Tenkuji
1 2 3 4 5 6 7 "What's up? I'm Tecna Tenkuji. On my 18th birthday, I was killed by rampaging Gamma. In order to come back to life, I became Masked Rider Ghost and began gathering the Eyecons. Sounds kinda weird, right?" ―Tecna as narrator in previous episodessrc Tecna Tenkuji (天空寺 タケル Tenkūji Tekkuna) is the eponymous protagonist of Kamen Rider Ghost, as well as the daughter of Ghost Hunter Ryu Tenkuji. On her 18th birthday, Tecna was killed by the Katana Gamma. However, with the help of Sennin, she uses the Ghost Driver and Ghost Eyecons to become Kamen Fairy Ghost (仮面ライダーゴースト Kamen Feari Gōsuto) in order to fight against the Gamma. Contentsshow History Childhood Baby Tecna and mom Tecna was the daughter of ghost hunter and Daitenku Temple owner, Ryu Tenkuji and her unnamed mother who died after Tecna was born. Horrible! Disappearing World! Infinity! Power of Humanity! After the death of her father at the hands of Royal Gamma Adel, she was entrusted with the duty of a ghost hunter as Ryu passed on Miyamoto Musashi's hand guard to Tecna. He was also placed under the care of Onari, one of the Daitenku Temple's monks. Later Years, 18th Birthday, Death, and Temporary Revival "I've made up my mind. I'm going to become a ghost hunter. I'll defeat the Gamma and find the luminary Eyecons." ―Tecna's decision after Edison joins her as a partner.src Tecna would spend several years in her late father's lab studying the Stories of the World's Greatest People to become a ghost hunter, but eventually felt closer to despair when she wasn't able to witness any of them. 1443913676328732 Katana Gamma kills Tecna. On her 18th birthday, she was mailed a blank Ghost Eyecon from her late father, which was sent in October 2005, allowing him to see ghosts but at the same time becoming a target of Katana and Yari Gamma. She boldly faces them, but her lack of combat training eventually leads to her own death. She was soon revived as a ghost by Sennin, giving her a Ghost Driver and the duty to collect all 15 Heroes' Eyecons to revive herself within the period of 99 days. She was also entrusted with Yurusen, or "Yuru-chan" as she calls him, a small phantasm that would teach her how to use her powers. Now as the warrior Kamen Rider Ghost, she utilized her newfound power to fulfill his role as a Fairy Ghost Hunter to first defeat her murderers and then to prevent more targeted civilians from becoming sacrifices of the Gamma. To further assist Takeru, Onari forms an investigation group called the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute that bends on solving paranormal cases that may be related to the Gamma. Obtaining the assistance of Thomas Edison and Robin Hood Days into his limited lifespan, Takeru learns how Eyecons are created in two ways, with one option is to kill the person who has a strong bond or connection with the aforementioned historic figure. Saving Yoshinori Sonoda from his manipulation of the Gamma, Ghost obtains the Edison Ghost Eyecon and destroys the Denki Gamma. Blitz! Inventor King! Learning of a modern "Little John", a figure in Robin Hood folklore, he tracks down to discover the identity of "Little John". Takeru saves Mari Shirase, the modern Little John from the Ono Gamma and obtains the Robin Hood Ghost Eyecon. With Onari's help, Ghost is able to find the deficiency of the Gamma's defense and destroys him. Bullseye! Bow and Arrow of Justice! Kamen Rider Drive Shinnosuke meets Ghost Ghost appears in Shinnosuke's dream. Takeru appears as Ghost in a dream, saving Shinnosuke Tomari from previously defeated Roidmudes as he experiences a near-death experience following the destruction of the Sigma Circular. Who Will You Entrust the Future to, My Friend? Weeks later, Ghost encounters Shinnosuke once more as he searches for his lost Newton Eyecon. He temporarily allows Shinnosuke to borrow the Eyecon so that Shinnosuke can save Kiriko in an exchange deal with the terrorist group leader of Neo-Shade, Keisuke Okamura. After the ordeal, Ghost retrieves the Newton Eyecon once more, but would later be confiscated by Yurusen. Final Story (Special Edition): The Case of Ghost Prioritizing Human Lives Instead of Eyecons Taking a case and learning of Nobuyoshi Hashiba, a descendant of a poor family that served under Nobunaga, Takeru learns that he is being manipulated by someone. A huge portion of the city suspended in the air by one of the Book Gamma copies, starts to crash back down onto the city due to the death of the real Book Ganma by Ghost Robin Damashii, subsequently destroying all copies. At the same time, Ghost notices that the Nobunaga Eyecon is about to be created, but rushes off to prevent the city's destruction much to Yurusen's dismay. Given access to the Newton Eyecon, he manages to safely slow the descent of the falling land. Afterwards, Ghost attempts to retrieve Nobunaga, but is intercepted by another Kamen Rider who takes Nobunaga instead. In the aftermath, Takeru learns from Sennin of why Gamma cannot possess the person who has ties to a Heroic Spirit. Amazing! The Castle in the Sky! Clash of Specter "You are definitely strong. But as long as I don't believe I've lost...then I haven't lost yet! I believe in myself! My life is burning bright!" ―Takeru clashing with Makoto once more, no longer doubting himselfsrc During his quest to collect Ghost Eyecons and killing the Gamma, he encountered another obstacle in his path in the form of a stranger who possesses a Ghost Driver of his own and becomes Kamen Rider Specter. His goal is also to collect the Heroes' Eyecons for unknown reasons, and even goes so far by attempting to steal some of Takeru's Eyecons. This nearly shatters Takeru's confidence and gives him a paralyzing fear of Specter defeating him again until Akari's encouragement and support give him the resolve to regain faith in himself and the will to fight. Shock! Mystery Kamen Rider! Destiny! Reviving Melody! Fast Shooting! Legendary Gunman! He also discovered that Specter's true identity is his missing childhood friend Makoto Fukami, whom wanted to revive his sister Kanon. Seeing how desperate Makoto is to pursue his goal, even goes so far by siding with the Gamma and almost killed Takeru and Akari (had not for Kanon's interference), Takeru puts aside his own problems and decided to revive Kanon as well, eventually gets his wish when Chikara Saionji activates the Tenkuji Temple's monolith with the 15 Heroes' Eyecons, at the cost of his own desire. Activate! Another Monolith! Imposing! A Man of Loyalty! Gather! The 15 Eyecons! Magnificent! The Mysterious Eye! Assistance from Ryu and connecting the Eyecons Although his days grew shorter thanks to his wish on Kanon, Takeru nevertheless decided to spend his last day with his friends. Takeru's time finally ended when he fought Jabel and ascended to the sky, bidding farewell to his friends. Meeting his father in the afterlife, Takeru sought to apologize but it was Ryu whom did it instead for dragging his son into a danger that had cost Takeru his life. Ryu lent Takeru his strength, giving him access to Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii and a new mission to connect with the Eyecons. Because of him, Takeru's days on Earth was reset to 99 days, much to Sennin's dismay. Heroic! A Man's Resolve! Per his father's orders, Takeru manages to connect with the Eyecons while he sticks to his mission to gather the ones that are still lost. He also comes across two of the lost Eyecons, which possessed civilians and granted him approval to use their power after Takeru proved his bravery to them. At the same time, the Gamma forces were increasing in strength, as they not only sought to create Gamma Hole, but also kidnap human souls, as shown in Planet and Knife Gamma cases. Furthermore, Gamma Superiors had made their way to Earth and the Gamma Prince Alain transformed into Kamen Rider Necrom through Mega Ulorder, a Gamma technology prototype based on the Ghost Driver systems that allow him to harness the Eyecons' powers through force. Exciting! A Free Man! Superb View! The Earth's Dawn! Anguish! The Stubborn Escape King! Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! Connecting With The Eyecons Part Two Takeru continues his mission to communicate with the Eyecons despite the obstacles in his way. One such obstacle is the Newton Eyecon, who has become increasingly jittery and makes several attempts to run away from home. Eventually Newton's worries are made public: he fears the Himiko Eyecon, or rather what would happen if he, a man of science, is paired with a sorcerer like Himiko. Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii is successful in calming Newton and, after pairing them in the Sunglassslasher, manages to defeat Igor's Gamma Superior Knife form. Gorgeous! The Queen of Illusions! Reverse! Mysterious Science! Specter Possessed Alain, finding Specter's current loyalties distasteful, elects to possess Makoto by inserting his Necrom Eyecon into the former's belt, effectively turning Makoto into a mindless slave. This, Alain declares, is true friendship. However, the possession is not absolute, as Specter visibly hesitates in killing Takeru at Kanon's pleading. Eventually Takeru, with the aid of the Tutankhamen, Nobunaga and Houdini Eyecons, succeed in reaching Makoto and breaking the spell over him. It's in the aftermath of this battle that Makoto reveals a cryptic secret - his body is not his own; his true form lies in the Gamma World. The true body is in Alain's possession, and it can be destroyed anytime Alain desires it. Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! Explode! Flames of Friendship! The Truth of Gamma World & Uniting the 15 Eyecons With Takeru's strong determination alongside Akari, Onari, and Gazai Gamma's aid, he is able to go to the Gamma World. Much to Takeru's horror, as well as what Makoto said earlier about how he and Kanon were raised in the Gamma World, this world is truly a Hell indeed, even worse than what Takeru witnessed are due to the kidnapping of humans and their evil ends. After returning, thanks to Alain and after finishing off the Katchu Gamma, Takeru furiously interrogates Alain, who's currently being framed as a traitor who murdered his father Adonis by Adel, about his world and throws his beliefs about the Gamma out the window. Because of this, his Eyecons leave him temporarily. Takeru later regains his Eyecons and accesses his new form, Ghost Grateful Damashii after regaining his determination due to realizing his fear, thanks to Makoto's Eyecon body's sacrifice to save Alain from Jabel, which is also had been Makoto's plan all along, and ensures Kanon that he will be back once he regained his original body from the Gamma World. Amazing! The Gamma's World! Rescuing Makoto & Helping Alain's Resolve Gammaizer Rise & Infinite Surge The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment Death of Takeru Tenkuji Again Takeru fades away again. Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment Coming Back to Life Takeru's spiritual humanoid Takeru's spiritual humanoid Infinity! Power of Humanity! Ghost & Ex-Aid Ghost & Ex-Aid Takeru holding the Ex-Aid Eyecon Takeru holding the Ex-Aid Eyecon Final Story (Special Edition): Future! Connected Thoughts! Kamen Rider Ghost: Truth! The Secret Of Heroes' Eyecons! Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider 15167457 1476488055713470 6840279780745599393 o 5 Riders in Movie War 2017 Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim and Wizard in Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm D0c0ef3a Despite not appearing in the web-exclusive series, Ghost and 13 Heisei Riders were the projections of the Ganbarizing Critical Strike. Chou Super Hero Taisen CSHT Ghost Ghost appears among the ultimate formed Riders. An iteration of Ghost Mugen Damashii was summoned from the Game World as part of a team of five of the Strongest Kamen Riders alongside five of the StrongestIcon-crosswiki Sentai RangersIcon-crosswiki by Kamen Rider Brave, helping to defeat the army of Shocker. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter Kamen Rider Ghost RE:BIRTH: Kamen Rider Specter Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders Final-mp4-snapshot-01-00-2017-10-03-19-33-07 orig Other events Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future Ghost Surprise Future Ghost stands before a numberless Roidmude after transforming In the Kamen Rider Drive summer movie, Takeru briefly appeared as Ghost and aided the Special Investigation Unit by fighting and destroying one of the numberless Roidmudes. As Kiriko and Genpachiro watched in awe, Ghost strategically combated the foe, evading all of its attacks with graceful strides. After being heavily beaten, the Roidmude fired a powerful blast at Ghost, who changed into Newton Damashii and finished the Roidmude off before fading away into the air. Ikkyu Eyecon Contention! Quick Wit Battle!! To be added Ikkyu Intimacy! Awaken, My Quick Wit Power!! To be added Super Movie War Genesis To be added Legendary! Riders' Souls! Ghost and Specter make a surprising encounter with a non-Gamma monster, the Heart Roidmude, led by the mysterious Frey. Quickly overwhelmed by the new enemy, both Riders are robbed of the Ghost Eyecons beyond their personal ones by Frey and are left in a pinch until the arrival of Freya, who tells the Riders to gather the Rider Eyecons. Ghost goes first, and unlocks the Drive Eyecon to defeat Heart. Drive Chapter Soon after, Specter accesses the W Eyecon to defeat the Terror Dopant. W Chapter As Ghost gains the Gaim Eyecon in his fight against Lord Baron, the two start to get the feeling that the monsters' purpose was for them to collect the Rider Eyecons and, Gaim Chapter after Specter acquires the Fourze Eyecon against Sagittarius Nova, the Riders confront Freya who they find to be working with Frey. Fourze Chapter Ghost and Specter are then met by Kamen Rider Wiseman and the Kyoryu Greeed as Frey tells them it will be revealed after they defeat them. After Specter's unlocking of the OOO Eyecon to defeat the Kyoryu Greeed leaves only one more to go, the scenario is interrupted by Xibalba, with the two Riders realizing that they were meant to destroy this monster as it absorbs Frey and Freya, enhancing its Gamma Ultima body. OOO Chapter As a greatly overwhelmed Specter barely holds off Xibalba, Ghost manages to unlock the Wizard Eyecon, defeating Wiseman. With all six Rider Eyecons in their hands, the two Riders use them as per intention, going through the Rider Damashii they have accessed to fight Xibalba, managing to free Frey and Freya as they wear him down to his original form before destroying him with a combined Omega Drive using the power of the Rider spirits. Ultimately, Takeru and Makoto get no answer as to who exactly Freya and Frey are, but have learnt through collecting the Rider Eyecons that they can overcome many challenges and that if any villain plans to make their world despair, they can fight to the very end to protect people as long as they have their friends and hold on to hope, that kind of heart being what makes a Kamen Rider. The twins' work done, Frey returns the Riders' Ghost Eyecons to them before merging with Freya who, telling the Riders that the real enemy is just waking up, combines the six Rider Eyecons they collected along with the ten Heisei Rider Eyecons she carries to create a single Kamen Rider 45 Ghost Eyecon before returning to her world. Wizard Chapter Later on, the Riders are led by the Rider Eyecon to the advent of the last enemy, a Gamma Ultima known as the Dark Mind who brings with him revived Nova Shocker generals Urga and Buffal. With Specter backing him up, Ghost makes use of the Kamen Rider 45 Ghost Eyecon, first accessing Ichigou Damashii to destroy Urga and Buffal before transforming into the combined Heisei Damashii to defeat the Dark Mind even after he enhances his form with the Alexander Gamma Eyecon. Their Rider quest finally over, the two Riders delight in their victory. Last Chapter: 1 & Heisei Kamen Rider 1 To be added The Legend of Hero Alain To be added Commemoration! Short Stories To be added Truth! The Secret Of Heroes' Eyecons! To be added Video game appearances Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Ghost BWG Kamen Rider Ghost in Battride War Genesis. Ghost appears as the current hero, one of the main Protagonists in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Ghost's playstyle (both original and separate Toucon Boost Damashii) along with Specter's playstyle in Battride War Genesis received much criticism on not having form changes and a final form, instead of just using his forms as a special/finishing attack only. Taiko no Tatsujin KRGhostDonChan Don Wada's Ghost costume. Ghost appears as a costume of Don Wada in Taiko no Tatsujin, obtained by playing Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari. Personality Takeru is a timid young man who at first was a bit nervous and scared when he became a superhero. His ability to make himself physically solid as a ghost was also hard to control as it depended on his emotional state and his emotions were in conflict due to his worrying and depression of his deceased state. Upon hearing that he only had 99 days to live, he felt he couldn't achieve his goal of obtaining the other Eyecons. He was a bit self-defeating at first due to a lack of confidence, but that would all change when he meets Shinnosuke Tomari. However, upon encountering Specter for a second time, he began to doubt himself as Specter told him that his soft heart will never allow him to defeat his opponents. By the time Takeru obtained the Beethoven Eyecon, his confidence was restored and became ready to battle Specter, telling him that unless he's actually beaten down, he won't quit until he wins. Takeru also seems to get angered by anyone who does not value their own lives or the lives of others, as being dead has given him the perspective to cherish/protect all life and enjoy the time he has left while trying to restore himself. This trait seems to override his common sense at times, as he is willing to put his own existence in jeopardy to save someone's life such as Kanon Fukami. As a child, he used to be disrespectful to his father for having him involved in ghost hunting the Gammas in the first place, until his death. Later during a timeline interference where his present-self and Shinnosuke are stranded in the past, by the time the young Akari was kidnapped by Da Vinci, the young Takeru was encouraged by his future-self to put an end to the Gammas' evil invasion on Earth for his father's sake, himself and humanity. This later was changed drastically when Da Vinci attempted kill Takeru by killing his younger-self who was recklessly unaware of Da Vinci's trap, leading to the unchanged fate of his father's death, in which it was Da Vinci who murdered him. However, this was all but a re-imagination of the fate, as his father's murderer was actually Adel, which ignites Takeru's unending rage. Powers and Abilities As a ghost, Takeru possessed the following powers and abilities. It is presumed he lost these abilities after his revival in a proper human body. Limbo Having been resurrected by Sennin through the Ghost Eyecon after his death at the hands of the Gamma, Takeru is granted a limited half-life, with the limit being 99 days. This limit will be lifted should Takeru assemble all 15 hero Eyecons, which would also complete his resurrection. However, should he fail in his objective, Takeru will die permanently. As a ghost, Takeru possesses a number of traits which distinguish him from living humans in addition to his use of the Eyecons to transform into Kamen Rider Ghost. Eyes Open! It's Me! Invisibility/Intangibility Like the Gamma, the deceased Takeru is naturally both invisible and intangible to living people. He has the ability to make himself visible and solid at will, allowing him to interact with humans. However, as noted by Yurusen, this ability depends on his emotional state, with Takeru initially fluctuating between being visible and invisible before he soon masters the ability. Like any ghost in popular fiction, Takeru can use his intangibility to phase through solid objects such as walls or the ground and reemerge elsewhere. Eyes Open! It's Me! However, it is possible for the Gamma to create barriers that can negate this ability. Second Coming! Ordeal of the Escape King! Indestructibility According to Yurusen, due to Takeru already being dead, he cannot be killed a second time. However, as Takeru soon finds out, he can still feel pain as he experiences when he is attacked by the Gamma or feels a force of impact such as a fall from a building. This makes Ghost not a truly unstoppable obstacle to the Gamma, as an overwhelming sensation of pain can cause him to pass out or temporarily be unable to counterattack. Eyes Open! It's Me! Forcefield Whenever Takeru wishes to be alone, he can generate a forcefield around himself to prevent others from disturbing him. Shock! Mystery Kamen Rider! Mind Reading When Takeru comes into physical contact with someone, he is sometimes able to read the thoughts and memories of that person. However, this power kicks in arbitrarily. Second Coming! Ordeal of the Escape King! Forever! Cries of the Heart! This is one of the few abilities he retains following his revival as a human. Dreamland Transport When wearing the dreamland wristband, Takeru was able to directly visit the dreamland, without having to sleep first. As a result, he was unaffected by the illusions, and could transform normally. Danger Sense Takeru is able to sense if a grave danger, usually involving a Gammaizer, is occurring nearby. Emotion Synchronization After gaining the power of Mugen Damashii, whenever Takeru synchronizes with an emotion resonating strongly within an individual or a group of individuals, his body will glow in a certain color, indicating that he has gained the ability to utilize a weapon attack in Mugen Damashii based on that particular emotion i.e. attacks like Yorokobi Stream, etc. Damashii Ghost's forms are called Damashii (魂 Damashī, lit. "Souls"), accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. He also bears a headpiece called the Persona (ペルソナ Perusona, Latin for "Mask"), which gives off a glow effect with the rest of his body. The Persona changes with Ghost's numerous Damashii forms, as well as serving as a prefix title for all of the Damashii forms' helms. Differentiating himself from Kamen Rider Specter, Ghost normally bears a singular Wisp Horn (ウィスプホーン Wisupu Hōn) on his head in most of his Damashii forms, allowing him to use it either for perceiving and sensing Gamma within a 5 km radius or as a weapon.2 When transforming into Toucon Boost Damashii, the Wisp Horn is upgraded into the Flame Wisp Horn (フレイムウィスプホーン Fureimu Wisupu Hōn). While having the same detection range of the original Wisp Horn, the Flame Wisp Horn has more piercing power.3 When transforming into Grateful Damashii, the Wisp Horn is upgraded into the Goldy Wisp Horn (ゴルディウィスプホーン Gorudi Wisupu Hōn). Unlike its counterparts, while it doesn't appear to have an apparent range of effects in terms of Gamma sensing, it does allow perfect communion with the Parka Ghosts Ghost summons through the Eyecon Driver G for attack flow and finishers.4 When transforming into Mugen Damashii, the Wisp Horn is upgraded into the Prism Wisp Horn (プリズムウィスプホーン Purizomu Wisupu Hõn). Unlike it's original counterpart, while it doesn't appear to have an apparent range of effort in terms of Gamma sensing, it does allow a perfect connection with the user's emotions for the attack flow and finisher. By pulling and pushing the Ghost Driver's lever a second time after transforming, Ghost can activate an Omega Drive (オメガドライブ Omega Doraibu) finishing attack tied to the Ghost Eyecon currently being used. If he pulls and pushes the lever four times, he can instead execute an Oomedama (オオメダマ Ōmedama, lit. "Giant eyeball" (大目玉)) special attack. Ghost Driver Eyecon Driver G Standard Super Special Ganbarizing Ghost Change Legend Rider When Ghost transforms into standard versions of his post-Boost forms (Goemon, Ryoma, Himiko), he bears a singular Flame Wisp Horn (フレイムウィスプホーン Fureimu Wisupu Hōn) on his head. Transient Ore Musashi Edison Robin Newton Beethoven Billy the Kid Benkei Ore Goemon Ore Ryoma Ore Himiko Ghost Transient Ore Damashii KRGh-Ghostore Ore Damashii "Kaigan: Tecna! Let's Go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! Catch you on the download!" ―Transformation announcementsrc◾Height: 204 cm. ◾Weight: 96 kg. Ability Perimeters: ◾Punching power: 5.5 t. ◾Kicking power: 10 t. ◾Maximum jump height: 42 m. ◾Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 5.8 sec. Ore Damashii (オレ魂 Ore Damashī, lit. "My Soul") is Ghost's default orange form. Accessed through the Ore Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the (quickly discarded) Effector Hood (エフェクターフード Efekutā Hūdo), the Persona Pantheon (ペルソナパンテオン Perusona Panteon) helmet with the Face Pantheon (フェイスパンテオン Feisu Panteon) faceplate.6 After her revival back as a human, it is unknown how he is able to still transform into Ore Damashii, since the Eyecon bonded with his soul when she was a ghost. This Damashii has three finishing attacks. ◾Ghost Driver Finisher: ◾Omega Drive (Ore) (オメガドライブ オレ Omega Doraibu (Ore)): A flying kick that uses smagic energy which makes the body and mask of Ghost's form glow and envelops her in an purple flame. ◾In Episode 11, Ghost performs a variation of the Omega Drive (Ore) kick by first transforming into his normal Damashii forms (Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei) and then his Ore Damashii form and then channels his energy with the energy of his other Damashii forms into a powerful flying kick. ◾Gan Gun Saber Finishers: ◾Omega Break (オメガブレイク Omega Bureiku): In Blade Mode, Ghost charges the blade with swirling orange energy before he presses the trigger on its handle to cleave through the target. ◾Omega Stream (オメガストリーム Omega Sutorīmu): In Naginata Mode, Ghost charges each weapon's bladed end with swirling blue energy before he presses the trigger on its handle to rapidly slash the target with both blades. Appearances: Surprise Future, Special Preceding Video, Drive Episodes 47, 48, Ghost Episodes 1-8, Super Movie War Genesis, Ikkyu Eyecon Contention!, Ghost 9-11, Ikkyu Intimacy!, Ghost 12, 13, 16, 20, Legendary! Riders' Souls! (Drive, Gaim, Fourze, OOO, Wizard, Last: 1 & Heisei), Kamen Rider 1, Ghost 21, 23, Zyuohger Episode 7, Ghost 25, The Legend of Hero Alain, Ghost 29, 30, 36, 38, 40, The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment, Ghost 49, 50, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider KRGh-Ghostmusashi KRGh-Ghostedison KRGh-Ghostrobin KRGh-Ghostnewton KRGh-Ghostbeethoven Billythekiddamashii KRGh-Ghostbenkei Ore Goemon Ore Ryoma Ore Himiko TransientBoost KRGh-Ghosttouconboost KRGh-Ghostgoemon KRGh-Ghostryoma KRGh-Ghosthimiko KRGh-Ghosttouconbenkei KRGh-Ghosttouconmusashi KRGh-Ghosttouconhoudini KRGh-Ghosttouconbeethoven KRGh-Ghosttouconbillythekid TouconRobinHood TransientMugen KRGh-Ghostmugen Ghost Mugen Infinity GhostIkyyuForm Ghost Darwin Damashii Shinsengumi Damashii Ghost Tenkatoitsu Damashii KamenRiderGhostTutankhamunDamashii(Ganbarizing) KRGhoNobDam KRGhoHouDam KRGhoGriDam KRGhoSanDam KRGhoPytDam KRGhoOreDarDam Img 02-1 11205573 990367007696348 3163334162894995869 n GhostGalileoDamashii Shakespeare damashii2 Ghost Columbus Ghost Nightinggale Ghost DaVinci Ghost Napoleon Special Damashii Spelling in Ganbarizing Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii Ore Grateful Ore Mugen Ghost Specter Damashii Ore Deep Ghost Necrom Damashii Ore Dark Ghost Toucon Ore Damashii Toucon Grateful Toucon Mugen Ghost Toucon Specter Damashii Toucon Deep Ghost Toucon Necrom Damashii Toucon Dark Ghost Toucon Edison Damashii Ghost Toucon Newton Damashii Ghost Toucon Tutankhamun Damashii Ghost Toucon Nobunaga Damashii Ghost Toucon Grimm Damashii Ghost Toucon Sanzo Damashii Toucon Napoleon Mugen Ore Mugen Boost Mugen Grateful Mugen Specter Mugen Deep Mugen Necrom Mugen Dark Mugen Musashi Mugen Edison Mugen Robin Mugen Newton Mugen Billy the Kid Mugen Beethoven Mugen Benkei Mugen Goemon Mugen Ryoma Mugen Himiko Mugen Tutankhamun Mugen Nobunaga Mugen Houdini Mugen Grimm Mugen Sanzo Mugen Napoleon Mugen Darwin Ghost Drive Damashii Ghost Gaim Damashii Ghostwizard Ghost Ichigou Damashii Ghost Heisei Damashii Ghost Ex-Aid Damashii KuugaGhost RyukiGhost HibikiGhost Den-OGhost KRGhoAgiDam KRGhoFaiDam KRGhoBlaDam KRGhoKabDam KRGhoKivDam KRGhoDecDam KRGhoWDam KRGhoOOODam KRGhoFouDam KamenRiderGhost ShowaRider45Damashii TransientGrateful KRGh-Ghostgrateful Ghost Grateful Boost Damashii Grateful Mugen Ghost Grateful Specter Damashii Grateful Deep Ghost Grateful Necrom Damashii Grateful Dark Grateful Musashi Grateful Edison Grateful Robin Grateful Newton Grateful Billy the Kid Grateful Beethoven Grateful Benkei Grateful Goemon Grateful Ryoma Grateful Himiko Grateful Tutankhamun Grateful Nobunaga Grateful Houdini Grateful Grimm Grateful Sanzo Grateful Napoleon Grateful Darwin Equipment Devices ◾Ghost Driver - Transformation device ◾Ghost Eyecons - Transformation trinkets. They also granted the ability to observe the Gamma when Takeru was alive. ◾Ghost Gadgets - Ghost's Support Robots and Gan Gun Saber mode-accessing devices ◾Eyecon Driver G - Grateful Damashii transformation device Weapons ◾Gan Gun Saber - Standard sidearm weapon ◾Gan Gun Hand - Reminiscence! Secret of the Mind! Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider ◾Gan Gun Catcher - Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider ◾Newton Gloves - Newton Damashii's personal weapons: ◾Repulsion Glove - Right hand ◾Attraction Glove - Left hand ◾Sunglasseslasher - Toucon Boost Damashii's personal weapon ◾Deep Slasher - Tenkatoitsu Damashii's personal weapon ◾Handle-Ken & Door-Ju - Drive Damashii's personal weapons Drive Chapter Wizard Chapter ◾Daidaimaru & Musou Saber - Gaim Damashii's personal weapons ◾WizarSwordGun - Wizard Damashii's personal weapon Wizard Chapter ◾Faiz Edge - Faiz Damashii's personal weapon ◾Blay Rouzer - Blade Damashii's personal weapon ◾Ride Booker - Decade Damashii's personal weapon ◾Medajalibur - OOO Damashii's personal weapon ◾Rocket and Drill Modules - Fourze Damashii's personal weapons Vehicles ◾Iguana Ghostriker - Combined form of Ghost's personal vehicles: ◾Machine Ghostriker - Ghost's Rider Machine ◾Captain Ghost - Ghost's pirate galleon-like mecha ◾Machine Hoodie - Ghost's secondary Rider Machine borrowed from Specter